キスの日
by shirocchin
Summary: "Senpai tahu hari ini hari apa?" Koushuu bertanya. "Kamis?" Jawaban polos khas Eijun. "Bukan. Hari ini adalah hari berciuman nasional. Dan aku ingin merayakannya dengan Sawamura-senpai."


**Ace of Diamond © Terajima-sensei**

**Okumura Koushuu x Sawamura Eijun**

Okumura Koushuu menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi kaku. Sebuah iklan yang berbunyi _'Halo semuanya. Apa kalian sudah mencium pasanganmu hari ini? Jangan lupa hari ini adalah kiss day! Hari berciuman nasional di negara kita. Jangan buang kesempatan, buatlah pasanganmu bahagia dengan ciuman hebatmu.'_ Koushuu melirik kalender lipat di atas meja kayu milik Miyuki Kazuya. Kapten tim bisbol Seido yang merangkap menjadi teman sekamarnya sedang pergi entah ke mana, Koushuu tak ingin tahu.

Dua puluh tiga Mei.

Hari berciuman nasional.

Apakah itu hal yang penting? Mengapa hal-hal yang bersifat privasi diumbar ke publik? Siapa yang pertama kali mencetuskan ide konyol seperti itu? Koushuu tidak punya pacar, jadi ia tidak mungkin berciuman dengan siapa pun. Bisa saja Koushuu menerima ajakan berciuman dari para gadis yang pernah memberinya surat cinta yang ditinggalkan di loker sepatu miliknya, tapi membayangkannya saja membuat Koushuu tidak nyaman. Koushuu tak ingin mencium orang sembarangan.

Koushuu hanya menginginkan satu orang. Dia yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya sepanjang hari dari pagi hingga malam menjelang tidur.

Sawamura Eijun jelas tidak akan mencium satu pun gadis di SMA Seido. Isi kepala kakak kelasnya yang berisik itu hanya bisbol, _koshien_, latihan keras agar tidak dikalahkan oleh lawan maupun rival. Koushuu memandang kosong langit-langit kamar asrama. Desakan kuat untuk mendorong tubuh Eijun hingga membentur dinding, mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh, memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Eijun—semua imajinasi liar yang dipendam Koushuu selama ini membuat tubuhnya terasa gerah dan panas.

Koushuu berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dengan turun dari ranjang dan keluar. Terperangkap di dalam kamar terlalu lama tidak baik. Ia butuh udara segar. Satu jam sebelum ia harus berkumpul di ruang makan dan menyantap makan malamnya bersama anak-anak yang lain.

Di sana mungkin Koushuu akan bertemu Eijun. Bayangan Eijun yang sedang mengunyah nasi penuh semangat hingga tak menyadari butiran nasi menempel di sudut bibirnya, Eijun yang tertawa keras dan nyaris tersedak karena leluconnya yang garing, Eijun yang akan berteriak minta ampun saat Kuramochi-_senpai_ memiting lehernya dengan gemas.

Koushuu ingin mencium Eijun malam ini juga. Sebelum hari berciuman berakhir dan ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa selain bayangan liar dan nakal yang membutakan akal sehatnya.

Makan malam berlangsung ramai seperti biasa, namun terasa ada yang kurang. Tidak ada sosok _pitcher_ berisik di bangku kelas dua. Koushuu bertanya-tanya sambil mengunyah pelan. Takuma Seto menyikutnya keras, berbisik soal hari berciuman dan bertanya apakah Koushuu sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Koushuu menatapnya tajam, Takuma terkekeh santai seolah tatapan buas Koushuu sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Bagi Takuma, Koushuu sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Sahabatnya yang berambut pirang malah terlihat imut.

"Di mana Sawamura-_senpai_? Kenapa dia tidak ikut bersama kalian?"

Dengan berani Koushuu menghampiri meja berisikan anak kelas dua yang digabung dengan anak kelas tiga. Kominato Haruichi dengan potongan rambut terbarunya masih menjadi pemandangan menarik. Furuya Satoru makan dengan ogah-ogahan, matanya setengah terpejam.

"Ah, Okumura-_kun_! Jarang sekali kau menyapa kakak kelas. Kau mencari Eijun-_kun_, ya? Sepertinya dia masih latihan. Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Anak itu memang keras kepala meski aku sudah memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, seret saja bocah nakal itu ke mari." Sepasang mata Haruichi menyipit. Aura iblis menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Kawakami yang duduk di sebelahnya menggigil.

"Hn, akan kuberitahu dia."

Setelah mengembalikan nampan kepada juru masak dan mencuci tangan, Koushuu berjalan menuju lapangan. Pemuda pirang merapatkan jaket saat embusan angin malam menerpa kulitnya.

.

"Hah, hah—oiiii, bocah serigalaaaa! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Haaah, capeknyaaa."

Koushuu melihat Eijun berbaring di atas tanah lapang berumput. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih memakai seragam latihan dan keringat membanjiri pelipis dan leher. Napas terengah-engah beradu dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan. Koushuu menghampiri Eijun, duduk di sampingnya dengan lutut tertekuk. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Kominato-_senpai_ mencarimu, _senpai_. Kau harus makan malam."

Iris hijau kebiruan milik Koushuu bertemu iris emas Eijun. Mata Eijun selalu bersinar dan seolah-olah tersenyum, mata yang begitu hidup. Iris keemasan itu memantulkan bayangan samar sosok Koushuu yang memasang wajah datar. Eijun tertawa.

"Hehehehh, aku terlalu bersemangat latihan sampai melupakan makan malam. Bocah serigala, kau sudah makan? Kurasa aku harus segera ke sana sebelum iblis Haruo mengamuk! Hiiyyy! Harucchi itu seram banget kalau sedang marah. Kau pernah lihat matanya yang menyipit seperti ini?" Eijun menarik kedua sudut matanya, menirukan pose Haruichi saat sedang kesal. "Seperti iblis dari neraka! Menakutkan!"

Koushuu tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Untuk saat ini ia sangat ingin mendorong tubuh Eijun kembali berbaring di atas rerumputan. Menempelkan bibir—

"Oya, Okumura. Besok temani aku latihan di _bullpen_ lagi, oke? Aku sebal dengan Miyuki-senpai, dia tak mau menerima lemparanku akhir-akhir ini. Urrghh! Kenapa orang menyebalkan seperti dia bisa menjadi kapten? Tidak adil! Chris-_senpai_ lebih cocok. Hih." Eijun uring-uringan sendiri.

"Sawamura-_senpai_ tak butuh Miyuki-_senpai_. Ada aku yang selalu siap menangkap lemparanmu, setiap hari jika dibutuhkan."

Koushuu tak berniat menggombal, ia hanya berkata apa adanya. Saat dilihatnya iris emas Eijun berseri-seri seperti seorang anak yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru, jantung Koushuu semakin berdebar.

_Hari ini hari berciuman._

_Aku harus mencium Sawamura-senpai detik ini juga._

Eijun menepuk keras pundak sang adik kelas. Cengiran liar menghiasi wajahnya. Deretan giginya yang putih terlihat jelas. Eijun cocok menjadi model pasta gigi di televisi, gumam Koushuu tidak penting.

"Senpai, apa kau tahu sekarang hari apa?" Koushuu bertanya sembari memandang hamparan langit kelabu bersih tanpa bintang.

"Hari Kamis, kan? Heheh." Jawaban polos Eijun membuat kening Koushuu berkedut.

"Bukan. Senpai tidak tahu? Padahal orang-orang ramai membicarakannya."

Eijun menggeleng dengan ekspresi polos membuat Koushuu sangat gemas.

"Hari ini hari berciuman. _Kisu no hi_."

"Ohhh hari berci—_HAAAA_? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Aku tak pernah tahu! Tidak terlalu penting bagiku sih. Setiap hari bagiku diisi dengan latihan dan latihan, hehe." Eijun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Dua orang pemuda membicarakan tentang ciuman. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang salah dan membuat Eijun merasa canggung. Sebaliknya, Koushuu tetap berwajah datar.

Koushuu menghapus jarak membuat tubuhnya nyaris berdempetan dengan tubuh Eijun.

"Sebagai warga negara Jepang yang baik, kita harus merayakannya. Apa senpai tidak tahu? Atau senpai bukan warga negara Jepang?" Bisikan Koushuu seperti mantra yang membius Eijun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Koushuu bisa mencium aroma keringat yang menguar dari tubuh Eijun. Koushuu ingin menyeret Eijun ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya.

"B-benarkah? Bukankah b-berciuman hanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Buang-buang waktuku saja, Okumura. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Aku lebih suka main bisbol! Heheheh!"

Eijun benar-benar bocah.

"Aku ingin merayakannya... dengan Sawamura-_senpai_." Koushuu memajukan tubuhnya, semilir angin membuat helaian pirang yang menutupi keningnya berkibar pelan. Mata Koushuu mencari celah yang memungkinkan baginya untuk mendapat kesempatan.

"O-oiiii, Okumura?! Kau mabuk? Wajahmu dekat sekali!" Eijun menjauh, namun Koushuu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku ingin mencium Sawamura-_senpai_ sekarang. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun. Hanya aku dan senpai. Tidak boleh?" Raut wajah Koushuu sekarang lebih mirip siberian husky yang melas.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu, O-Okumura!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, senpai."

_Cium._

_Cium._

_Koushuu ingin mencium Eijun._

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berciuman—dan rasanya pasti aneh jika kau melakukannya denganku, maksudku—kita berdua laki-laki, oke? Tidak seharusnya laki-laki mencium sesamanya." Eijun berkilah, namun rasa gugup menyerangnya. Benaknya kacau saat menyaksikan bibir Koushuu yang siap menerjang bibirnya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah. Ciuman tidak memandang jenis kelamin. Hewan saja ada yang berciuman." Koushuu teringat video kucing yang dilihatnya di youtube saat senggang.

"M-mana mungkin! Hahhaha! Kau lucu sekali, bocah serigala!" Eijun tergelak, sejenak melupakan rasa gugupnya.

"Yang terpenting adalah... aku ingin mencium Sawamura-_senpai_ sebelum hari ini berakhir. Kumohon jangan menolak."

Nada bicara Koushuu melembut namun terdengar tegas. Tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada perlawanan. Saat Koushuu mengangkat dagu Eijun untuk menatap wajahnya, kakak kelasnya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

"S-sekali saja, oke?" bisik Eijun teredam embusan angin malam yang semakin dingin.

Eijun merasakan bibir Koushuu mendarat di bibirnya. Bibir yang lembut dan sedikit kering di bagian pinggirnya. Eijun berpikir mungkin Koushuu sama sepertinya, begitu polos dan naif. Mereka berdua hanya bocah yang tak mengerti dunia orang dewasa. Mulut Koushuu beraroma pasta gigi yang menyegarkan. Eijun bahkan bisa mencium wangi shampoo yang lembut dari rambut pirang Koushuu yang menggesek wajahnya.

Koushuu menarik tubuhnya membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan menyisakan benang saliva yang berkilau di bawah sinar bulan.

Koushuu tak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Belum saatnya.

"O-Okumura..." Eijun menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Yang barusan adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Sekali lagi." Koushuu menyingkirkan tangan Eijun, hanya untuk kembali meraup bibir sang _pitcher_ dengan tak sabar. Hanya kecupan singkat, tanpa gigi, tanpa lidah.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, mencoba mengatur napas masing-masing. Koushuu tak menyangka ciuman akan senikmat ini, apalagi jika dilakukan bersama seseorang yang kau sukai.

"Ayo kembali, _senpai_." Koushuu bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu. Pemuda berambut pirang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eijun. Eijun menyambutnya dengan rona merah menjalari pipi. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kali ini bukan mulutnya yang berisik, melainkan jantungnya.

"Kuharap setiap hari kita bisa merayakan _kisu no hi_." Celetukan datar dari Koushuu membuat Eijun berteriak.

"HEEEE?!"

Dua anak manusia yang baru saja berbagi ciuman berjalan beriringan menuju tempat teman-teman yang lain berkumpul.

_**END**_

_**Author's note : f**__anfiksi kousawa buat memeriahkan kisu no hi alias kiss day tanggal 23 mei kemarin. Ngga tau deh kenapa aku suka banget sama bibir koushuu, kayak seksi2 gitu bibir seme yang kalo ciuman sama ukenya bakal hot dan ganas hmmm hehehhe maav kalo ff ini alay yg penting ngasup otp xoxo_


End file.
